


Iris

by erxs199x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Drama, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erxs199x/pseuds/erxs199x
Summary: Kieran had always been in love with his childhood best friend Dane but the latter sees him as somebody who is just like a brother. Now something ominous begun stirring inside of Kieran making him lose everything he ever dreamed of. A story of how one loses everything including his sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The object of my affection and desire

"Kieran, can I ask why you did it?"

I look inside the room, there are 3 no 4 people standing in front of me. The other one is sitting in front of me. They're glaring at me, they're judging me with those eyes. I hate it. I absolutely hate it.

"Kieran"

"I didn't do it, I SWEAR!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T KILL HIM, I SWEAR!! I WOULDN'T KILL HIM, WHY WOULD I!?"

"GUARD!!"

The lady in front of me stood up while placing her notebook on her desk

"NO, NO PLEASE DON'T I SWEAR I DIDN'T KILL HIM!! I HAVE NO REASON TO! STOP JUDGING ME!! YOU DON'T KNOW ME. I DIDN'T KILL HIM"

"KIERAN!"

.....

"KIERAN!"

I lazily opened my eyes and the face of Dane was the first thing I saw. I smiled at him before draping my blanket over my head.

"5 more minutes Dane"

I heard him sigh before pulling my blanket and not a moment later he started tickling me.

"No more 5 minutes, it'll take you an hour to dress up so you have to get up"

"Ugh jeez you're more annoying than my mom"

"And you're more stubborn than my brother, now get up."

I laughed at Dane's remark. I sat up in my bed and stared at his back for about a minute or so.

Dane Percival.. my roommate, my childhood friend, and my best friend for almost 20 years. Our moms were best friends back in their college years so basically, you can already imagine how we became friends. He's a short guy about 5 foot and 5 inches tall who has this black curly hair and a slim body that makes him easy to be mistaken as a girl. But what's even more attractive than those features of his are his eyes. You see, Dane's eyes are *sectoral heterochromia, his eyes being the perfect mixture of blue and light brown. 

"You finish daydreaming already dear prince?"

Did I just say he's attractive? If so then it's the complete opposite of his personality.

"You know having you as a roommate ain't that bad"

He glares at me as I take off my shirt and place it in his bed.

"Ugh I told you don't just put your sweaty shirts in my bed"

I laugh at him as he throws my shirt in the laundry basket. I stare at him before I ruffle his hair.

"I really don't know what I'll do without you"

..... 

"For your assignments, a line from one of the famous novels of Shakespeare. Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeo, and Juliet whatever you want. From that one line draw a life experience of your own and create your very own prose"

I laugh as I hear endless murmurs from the back row. Reading a literary piece of Shakespeare is an easy thing but creating your own prose can be a bit of a pain in the neck.

"Then you'll have to read it out loud ONE BY ONE next meeting"

I felt chills run through my spine as the professor emphasize the one by one thing. 

"That is all, Dismiss"

"Yo Kieran"

I glance at my side and saw Kaira waving at me. I smile and hurriedly hid my notebooks inside my bag.

"You're early"

"What do you mean? I'm always early"

"Yeah right"

I grinned as I recall all the other times Dane and I had to wait for her during lunch. Kaira has been our friend since grade school. She was one of those kids who was always bullied because of her skin color. Her mom is Asian and her dad is African, and being the first born she undeniably inherited her dad's long curly hair and skin color. Dane stood up for her during 5th grade and after that, she kept on following us whenever we go until Dane and I both agreed to be her friend.

"So want to hang out after class? My mom's cooking mac and cheese."

"Uhh you have to ask Dane about that"

"Seriously can't you remember your own plans?"

"Why would I when I already have Dane"

Kaira eyed me for a very long time it made me so uncomfortable. A minute pass by before she let out a heavy sigh and scan our surroundings.

"You.. you still haven't confessed to Dane yet?"

I felt my cheeks burning up. I smiled bitterly before shaking my head. Indicating that no, I haven't confessed yet. Kaira was about to say something when we heard Dane calling out our names. We saw him running towards our direction.

"Sorry class ended a bit late"

"No worries I also just got here. Hey, Dane, do you have plans later after class?"

"Plans? Lemme think"

I eyed Dane as he closes his eyes and concentrates. That aquiline nose of his, thin lips and emphasized jawline just make him more attractive.

Dane Percival..my roommate, my childhood friend, my best friend for almost 20 years and the object of my affection and desire.

The person I love.

The person I want to marry.

Dane Percival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sectoral Heterochromia is sometimes referred to as partial heterochromia wherein areas of the same iris (part of the eye) contains two completely different colors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess he was the only exception

"Dane"

I open my eyes and the scenery that welcomed me was the white ceiling. I look sideways and saw the empty beds beside me. I sat up, besides from the beds there was nothing else. No clocks, no windows, no lamps, no electric fans hanging from the wall and nobody to keep me company.

You need to find Dane.

They've been keeping you away from Dane.

They're accusing you.

They want Dane for themselves.

They're gonna take Dane away.

"Dane, no I need to find him. They can't take him away from me. No, we can't be separated"

They're gonna kill him.

They're accusing you.

They're judging you.

You need to get out of here.

"I.. I need to get out of here"

..... 

"A line from one of Shakespeare's works?"

I felt Dane's gaze towards me. I nodded before putting the book down.

"Can you recommend something? I don't want to use the lines from Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Othello, Hamlet, and A midsummer night's dream. It's too mainstream"

"How about Cymbeline?"

I shifted my gaze towards Dane who was sitting on his bed while reading a manga. He's currently reading the 2nd volume of Boku no Hero Academia.

"Nah Cymbeline won't suffice. Should I go with OFF WITH HIS HEAD in Richard III?"

"And be the laughing stock of the whole literature department? good luck with that"

I stare at the ceiling. Suddenly a memory played inside my head.

"Hey back in middle school weren't you in the play Henry V?"

Dane stopped flipping the manga he was reading.

"Yeah hahaha I remember there was a line back then 'I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say I love you'. That was the best."

I stared at his face while he happily states how wonderful that play was back then. I can't help but smile, he looks cute looking all excited like that.

"Hey, why did you took up Interior Designing?"

He stopped talking and looked at me. Dane and I had been a big fan of literature since we were kids. Back then, we would always request our moms to let us see a theater play every now and then. That's why I thought we'll be taking up the same course in college but he took interior designing instead.

"I just thought I'd be able to earn more if I have my own skill. I am not like you, you know. Those writing skills of yours are really amazing while me? I'm only good at criticizing plays and books."

Back then, I would write short stories and poems and Dane would always be the first no-- the only person to read them. I'm afraid of people who'll criticize me because I'm no good. Well. for me the only person whose opinion matters is Dane.

"Hey, that's right why don't you use an excerpt from Henry V?"

"Okay, do you recommend something?"

He smiled widely before putting his face close to mine.

"You have witchcraft in your lips"

I felt my cheeks burning up, the way he said those words. Our faces only inches away from each other. I can feel my pulse palpitating, my chest beating so loudly and fast. If I hadn't known better I'd quickly assume that I have atrial fibrillation.

"It can also mean that whatever comes out of that pretty mouth of yours is like magic that drowns me"

Right now, I am drowning but not in those sweet lips of his. Those eyes of his keep on pulling me closer. Like an invitation telling me that it's okay if I go deeper.

"Kieran, you okay?"

"Hey"

I gripped Dane's chin, I can't think clearly no I don't want to think clearly. I'm being sucked in by those eyes of his. Closer.. closer.. I want to.

"Kieran!"

At that moment I returned to reality when I saw Dane's face being flustered. I bit the inside of my cheeks.

"Henry V? Thanks Dane"

I let him go and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library, I'll borrow the book. Thanks for the recommendation"

"Oh okay don't stay out too late"

Shit. I brushed my fingers through my hair. What the hell Kieran, you almost kiss Dane. I walked out of the dormitory and gazed at the night sky.  
Dane doesn't swing that way, he's not gay like me. On top of that, I'm someone who he sees as a brother. Doing romantic stuff like kissing or confessing to him isn't something possible. I don't want to ruin the bond we have right now.

I'm also afraid that he won't be able to accept me. With our society right now, there are still people who will criticize and ridicule you because you're gay. Well, it's not like I'm attracted to all the boys around me. There's only one guy for me.

Dane.

..... 

“So where the hell are you again?”

I sighed before looking at the liquor in front of me.

“The gay bar by the district shopping mall”

A long pause came followed by Kaira’s loud screech. I had to move the phone away from my ear.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN A GAY BAR? DOES DANE KNOW?”

“Of course not”

He doesn’t even know that I’m gay. I almost kissed him earlier, I seriously don’t know if he’s questioning my sexual preference now.

“I just wanted to clear my mind off for now”

“And being in a gay bar helps you?”

I looked around, I sat by the furthest place near the entrance. Others were kissing, some were grinding in the dance floor. I sighed.

“No you’re right, I’ll just finish off my drink then I’ll go back at the dorm”

“Well call me when you do”

I hung up and started drinking the beer I ordered an hour ago. I knew it. I’m not really gay because if I am then being in this kind of atmosphere won’t make me sick. Guess   
Dane’s the only exception. I downed my beer before stepping out of the bar.

I wonder what was it that made Dane an exception.

“Hey”

I turned around and saw a tall guy approaching me. He smiled at me and offered his hand.

“I’m Albert”

I stared at his hand before glaring at his face. Don’t tell me he’s going to hit on me.

“You’re supposed to take my hand, shake it and give me your name you know”

“Fuck off”

I turned around and started walking when he suddenly grabbed my arm and took me to a nearby alley.

“Not putting up a fight I see”

He pinned me putting both of his arms on my sides and pulling my body close to his.

“You were sitting alone inside the bar. I just wondered why a pretty guy like you wasn’t hit on by anyone.”

“In short, you got curious and decided that you should stick up your cock in my ass?”

“What a mouth now you really pique my interest”

“Not interested though”

He leaned in closer and tries to bury his face in the side of my neck. I can feel his breath as he mutters something.

“You’re really pretty I just want to make you mine now. Say you need to forget about that Dane and be mine”

My eyes widened. How the fuck did he knew Dane. Is he actually a stalker?

“You.. just who are you?”

He grinned widely before tracing his fingers along my jawline. He licked my earlobe before whispering something. His breath is warm enough to send chills running through my spine.

“I told you my name is…”


End file.
